


Parenting 101

by LadyEkaterina



Series: Gallavich Ever After [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: A bit of snuggling OK?, But mostly fluff, M/M, More total fluff, and I do mean fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Frank spoils Liam’s schooling, so Ian and Mickey take care of it.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Liam Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Liam Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich Ever After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650094
Comments: 14
Kudos: 161





	1. Parenting 101

Liam was enjoying school right now. He had friends, his grades were good. Not Lip good but still, good. The funding from Mickey’s gun sale had paid for robotics club and some new clothes for Franny and Liam. And Liam was loving the robotics club after school. So he was a bit put out when the secretary pulled him out of the class to go and see the Head. He liked the secretary who was small and had fluffy grey hair. She was always kind to him and once, had given him a KitKat.  
Miss Bentham was sitting in the Headmistress’s office on a hard metal chair, head bowed. When Liam was brought in, she looked up at him sadly.  
“Ah there you are. Take a seat Mr Gallagher.”  
He sat.  
“Your father was shocked that you had been enrolled in an extra curricular club and demanded you be removed and him refunded.”  
“But he didn’t pay for the club.” Liam’s voice was desperate. “Mickey did.”  
“Mickey Milkovich” spat the headmistress.  
“Mr Milkovich is not your legal guardian and Miss Bentham should never have accepted his word. Or any money.”  
The head continued.  
“Unless we hear from your father or a guardian, I’m afraid you cannot continue in robotics club. Is that clear?”  
Liam nodded sullenly.  
“Miss Bentham, is that clear?”  
“Crystal.” Miss Bentham’s voice was cold.  
Liam got up and left the office with his head down. Miss Bentham followed.  
“I’m so sorry Liam.”  
“It’s OK Miss Bentham. None of us have ever been allowed to have anything without Frank ruining it.”  
And with that he walked home. 

Ian was cooking dinner while Mickey laid the table. Debbie and Franny were watching cartoons and Carl wasn’t home yet. The two men’s heads snapped up at the front door slamming and footsteps running upstairs.  
Mickey looked over at Ian.  
You want I should....”  
Ian thought about it.  
“No. We’ll call him down for dinner and talk to him after that”

Liam sat at the table staring at his hands. Mickey and Ian sat opposite him, waiting.  
“What happened, man?” Asked Ian gently.  
“Been kicked out of robotics class”  
“What the fuck?”  
“Mickey..” admonished Ian with a hand on his husbands arm.  
Liam looked up with dead eyes.  
“Frank showed up. Said he never allowed it. Demanded the $45 back.”  
Mickey slammed his hand on the table and pushed his chair back.  
“I’m gonna go have a word with your dad” stormed Mickey.  
“Don’t bother.” Liam sounded defeated. “It won’t make any difference. I’m Frank Gallagher’s son. That’s all there is to it. “  
He stood up.  
“Can I go upstairs now?”  
“Yeah course.” Said Ian.

Mickey’s hands were itching for something to hit. He looked around and realised the washing up needed doing.  
“I’ll wash, ginger, you dry”  
He stood at the sink and began aggressively washing their plates and cups as if they had personally insulted him. Ian watched him for a few moments before picking up the towel and drying the dishes. 

“Your father’s an ass.”  
“I know”  
“What we gonna do?”  
“I’m not sure yet.”  
“You gonna take my mind off it?”  
Ian whipped him with the towel before wrapping his arms around his husband and burying his nose in Mickey’s neck.  
“I’m certainly gonna try” he whispered kissing Mickey along his neck to his ear

The following morning the pair were getting dressed for work when Ian took Mickey’s hand and looked into his eyes.  
“Are you sure about this?”  
Mickey smiled into those green eyes.  
“I told you before, Gallagher. I’m all in. All.” He squeezed Ian’s hand to emphasise his words. Ian’s face broke into the smile that made Mickey’s knees go weak. He cupped Mickey’s face in his hands and kissed him tenderly.  
“Come on man.” Complained Mickey. “We won’t be able to do anything if we get fired for being late!”  
Ian laughed but he released his man.

That evening the two were poured over Lip’s laptop filling in a form which they needed to be printed. Luckily Lip had some friends who would do the honours and he emailed the form over to them. He made his friend print two copies, knowing his family as he did.  
Armed with the forms, Mickey and Ian went Frank hunting. They found him sitting in the Alibi, nursing a beer.  
Ian took the chair opposite and Mickey sat down next to him. Both were sporting cut off shirts that emphasised their muscles. Both banged their bottles of beer down on the table.  
“Ahh” slurred Frank. “My crazy offspring who isn’t even my offspring and his queer boy spouse!”  
Ian smirked at Frank.  
“Doesn’t even bother me any more, Frank. We’re here to talk about Liam”  
“Liam! Fucking ungrateful brat.” Spat Frank.  
Ian saw Mickey’s hands clench. He caught Mickey’s eye to remind him of their plan. Mickey stared into those green eyes and felt himself relax. This was Ian’s plan. He was just here as back up.  
“Yeah. I’m offering to take Liam off your hands” continued Ian smoothly.  
Frank laughed and finished his beer. He looked at Ian expectantly. Mickey stood up silently and bought another round.  
“I’m not gonna let you have the kid.” Frank was saying when Mickey returned. “He’s worth 30 bucks a week to me.”  
This was what Ian had been expecting.  
“Ok. We’ll pay you that.”  
“Wait. You’ll pay me to sign that form?“  
“Yup.” Smiled Ian. $120 per month. In cash. Every month until Liam’s 18.”  
“And what would I get for the loss of my progeny?” nudged Frank.  
“Don’t be fucking greedy Frank” murmured Mickey.  
“150 dollars per month if you sign this now and you don’t contest it.” Said Ian. “Final offer.”  
Frank sat silently.  
“Ok. Come on Mickey. Let’s find a lawyer”  
They both stood up.  
“Wait!”  
“Yeah Frank?”  
“Got a pen?”

It took a couple of weeks to become final and legal but with the signed form from Frank and a letter from Larry their PO, Ian and Mickey became Liam’s legal guardians.  
The next day, Ian strode into the school with the guardianship papers and $45. The secretary helped him to fill everything in. As he was finishing, she placed her tiny hand on his.  
“Liam’s such a nice boy. I’m so glad this is happening” she said to him confidentially. Ian’s grin was wider than ever and he left the school with a spring in his step.  
The secretary grabbed Miss Bentham as she went past.  
“Miss Bentham. I think you’ll want to see this.”  
She showed Miss Bentham the documents and the two grinned conspiratorially at each other.  
The final bell rang and Miss Bentham called.  
“Ok all. See you tomorrow. Liam, do you have a minute?”

Liam walked home slowly. He was in shock. Miss Bentham had told him his guardian had paid for him to do the robotics club. Guardian? He walked past the Alibi and stopped. He could hear Frank shouting.  
“150 bucks a month. How much beer can that get me? For nothing! Ha!”  
Liam stopped dead and then ran home as soon as he could.  
He burst through the door and saw Mickey chopping potatoes. He dropped his bag and stood in the doorway.  
“Hey man!” Greeted Mickey. “Ian’s upstairs changing and the others will be home soon. Burgers ok for dinner?”  
“Er yeah.” Stammered Liam. “Mickey?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Did you buy me from Frank?”  
Mickey put the knife down and looked at Liam seriously. He went over to the fridge and got a beer, twisted the top off and took a long swig, never losing eye contact.  
“No, man.” He said after what seemed like an age. “He just needed a fuckin incentive to sign some papers. So as me n Ian can take care of school stuff y’know”  
“But Mickey. $150 a month?”  
Mickey finished the beer and smiled at the boy.  
“Would have paid more.” He shrugged.  
Mickey was about to turn back to the potatoes when Liam ran to him and flung his arms around Mickey’s waist. Mickey was taken aback but patted the boy on his back a few times. He just heard a “Thank you Mickey.” whispered into his body.  
And that’s how Ian found them. Whilst Ian couldn’t express how warm and squidgy he felt inside, he knew he would be showing his husband all night.


	2. The Advanced Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward 8 years...

Two years after the deal, Frank finally died of a heart attack outside the Alibi. Mickey and Ian had a long conversation and decided to start a savings account for Liam. They would put $150 a month in it until he was 18.  
Liam went from strength to strength and applied to do robotics at a number of colleges. He got an offer from Chicago with a full ride and the whole family were beside themselves with excitement.   
The house was quiet Saturday night as only Mickey, Ian and Liam were home. The two men came downstairs to see Liam tapping on the laptop.   
“Hey man” said Mickey dropping beside him. “Whatcha doing?”  
“Job hunting. School’s paid for but I still need to live.” Replied Liam.   
“Huh” said Ian who had brought him and Mickey beers. Liam was teetotal having seen the damage booze had done to his brother and his father. “A job eh? I don’t know... what d’you think Mick?”  
“I think you should stop being a dick and give it to him” snorted Mickey.   
Liam put the laptop down and looked at the pair. Ian was grinning at him. Mickey was grinning at him. When Liam turned back to Ian, he was holding out an envelope.   
Liam opened the envelope. A bank book fell into his hand. He looked up quizzically.   
Mickey nodded at him expectantly. Liam opened the book. There were pages and pages of deposits. The balance at the end was a nice round $11,000. Not a fortune but enough to help a young man through his first year at college.   
“What is this? How have you done this?” Liam was gobsmacked.  
“After Frank died, we decided to save the money. And now it’s yours. For school.” Ian was trying not to cry.   
Liam hugged his brother and brother in law.   
“No words guys. Love you”  
“We love you too.”   
Liam looked at Ian and realised he should probably let them be, just now.  
“I’m gonna go give this back to Lip.” He announced, walking out of the house.   
Mickey wrapped his arm around his husband.   
“You OK?  
Ian wiped his eyes and rested his head on Mickey’s chest.   
“Yeah. Just really happy.”  
“Me too.”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.   
“The house is empty, Mick”  
“Yup”  
“You wanna go upstairs?”  
“Absolutely!”


End file.
